Don't worry - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, sickness. Dan suffers from travel sickness when flying, he normally takes tablets for it so he doesn't get it. On a flight to Playlist Dan forgets to take his tablets, but lies to Phil about forgetting to take them. He starts to feel nauseous on the plane and Phil helps him through it and comforts him. danisnotonefire, AmazingPhil, Phan


I am posting short Phanfics on this profile. Find 'awesomesockes'' for the longe chaptered Phanfics

_"Loved this, I'm also going to leave you a prompt too :D,_  
_Prompt: Dan suffers from travel sickness when flying but he normally takes tablets for it so he doesn't get it, on a flight to Playlist Dan forgets to take his tablets but lies to Phil about forgetting to take them, he starts to feel nauseous on the plane but denies it when Phil asks him if he is okay, Dan then does get really sick and Phil helps him through it and comforts him, can it end with fluffy cuddles and Dan falling asleep."_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go!

(OOC. Nothing of this has ever happened! With other words, I don't know.)

Phan oneshot!

**Contains:** Fluff, sickness.

**Status:** Together

**POV:** Dan

**Words:** 1.950

**_Don't worry_**

* * *

**DAN'S POV!**

"Do you have everything? Passport, keys, money, your…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Jesus, Phil, I have everything. Now hurry, we're going to miss the plane if we stay here just for one more second." I pushed him forward out of the door. Phil always got so stressed because he was afraid of forgetting something. We were already so late. Of course we were. I started parking about 30 minutes ago. Phil had just been running around the apartment, yelling at me for god knows how long. But it was way too early to do anything. It felt like I'd only gotten five minutes of sleep.

"Did we turn off the lights in the kitchen?" he asked. We were on our way to the airport.

"Ugh, Phil. Yes. And if we didn't I'll pay the bill," I groaned and rested my head against the taxi window. I was unbelievably tried.

I heard Phil let out a nervous sigh. When we were on the flight he would calm down because no matter what we had forgotten we couldn't go back.

* * *

_Finally!_ I thought as I bumped into my seat beside the window. The airport had been like hell but we were finally onboard and on our way to Playlist Live. I leaned back in my seat and let out a deep breath. Now I only needed one thing and everything would be fine and I could look forward to be bored to death for the next 100 hours.

I searched through my bag, but the more I searched the more nervous I got.

"_No, no, no, no, no…_" I mumbled to myself. This could not be happening. I forgot my pills. I got travel sick so easily, so my pills were the most important thing. How could I forget them? I would rather forget all my clothes and walk around naked at Playlist than forget those pills. Now I couldn't just look forward to hours of boredom, but also hours in hell. I stiffened in my chair and closed my eyes. I could already feel my heartbeat start to rise.

"Everything okay?" Phil asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah… I just, eehm, I just brought the wrong book," I quickly responded.

"Aww, what a shame. Did you remember your tablets?" He locked his gaze with me. I thought about it for a second.

"Yes, of course. Already taken them." I put on an extremely fake smile and tried to keep it cool. I felt bad for lying, but I didn't want Phil to worry. He always worried too much. And maybe if I just didn't think about it, it'd be fine. I would be okay.

"Great." Phil leaned forward to kiss me, but I was too stressed and nervous to give him a proper kiss back. Phil lifted his eyebrows at me when he pulled back, but I just smiled at him, making everything seem normal.

I found my book and began to read it, trying to take my mind off things. I could do this. Only 8 hours—no problem.

But after only an hour I gave up. The nausea was slowly coming to me and I felt my stomach start to turn around. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed hard. I pressed myself as far as I could into my seat, while grabbing both the armrests and holding them tightly. My knuckles turned white.

"You okay there?" Phil asked, moving his focus away from his book.

"I-I'm just really, really tired," I answered shortly. I didn't want to keep my mouth open more than necessary in case other things than words came out.

As the moments passed, I started to sweat and my stomach was hurting more and more, which made it hard to concentrate. I tried to sit as still as I could and take deep breaths, not moving too much.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil whispered and leaned a little closer to me.

I couldn't do this anymore. I slowly shook my head. My mouth watered as the waves of nausea flushed through me.

"Dan. Why did you lie?" he asked.

I looked questioningly at him, like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, do you think I'm stupid? Of course I can see you forgot your tablets." He put his book away and I just concentrated on keeping the contents of my stomach down. "How bad is it?" he asked in a low voice.

I closed my eyes again and bit my teeth hard together before I spoke. "Bag, now. Or move." As we were sat by the window and the guy next to Phil was asleep I had no other option than to grab the paper bag Phil was holding.

I only just manage to flip it open and move it towards my mouth before I took a deep breath and threw up into the small paper bag. I did this as quietly as I could because it was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. Getting sick on a plane. Way to go, Dan.

Phil rubbed his hand up and down my spine, trying to make me comfortable. I rested and laid my head on my hand, supporting myself the best I could. I felt so sick I couldn't even believe it myself.

Phil turned to the sleeping guy beside him and gently poked his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. But do you mind standing up for a second? My boyfriend doesn't feel that well." _That well? _That was an understatement. I felt like dying; everything was hurting and my head was pounding.

"Uhm, yeah of course." The man got up from his seat while Phil turned back to me and grabbed the paper bag with my vomit, helping me to stand. My legs were about to give out, but Phil supported me all the way to the toilet. We were probably being followed by a lot of wondering eyes, but I couldn't care less. With my blurry vision I couldn't even see their faces.

I felt another wave of nausea hit me and I needed a toilet in a hurry or this would end terribly.

"Phil…" I whimpered as he dragged the through the plane.

Luckily there wasn't anyone at the toilet so we could walk straight in. This was a quite big plane so the toilet was big enough to fit us both. But not as much as just one pencil more.

I quickly placed myself on my knees in front of the toilet, just in time to be violently sick in to the bowl.

"Oh, god..." I muttered and closed my eyes. Phil bent down a little, the best he could and brushed my hair out of my face. I could hear Phil let out a deep breath and grab some toilet paper.

"Are you done?" he asked softly, continuing to run his fingers through my now curly hair and down on my shoulders. I just shook my head and rested it down on my arm across the toilet. I was just waiting for the next round of nausea to strike.

Not even a minute went by before I felt the contents of my stomach moving up my throat. My whole body was shaking as I threw up again.

"This is so disgusting," I slurred, still with closed eyes, too exhausted to open them or even move. This took away all energy. I could just cry about how bad I felt. Why did I forget those stupid pills?

My breathing began to speed again. I turned my head, just wanting to get this over with, and threw up again. This time it actually made me cry a bit because I felt so horrible. I coughed a couple of times and spat into the toilet.

I moved a bit away from the toilet to lean against the wall with my legs curled to my chest, mostly because I couldn't stretch them out, but also because my stomach hurt like hell.

Phil wet some toilet paper in the sink and bent down to my level so he could clean my face from vomit and the tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I sobbed and pulled a few different faces as waves of nausea and pain flushed through me.

"Don't be sorry – everyone can forget. Just a shame this is what you decided to forget," Phil said in a calm voice while he moved the amazingly cold paper around on my sweaty forehead. "Do you think you're finished?" he asked as he wet some more paper.

I took some deep breaths and slowly nodded. Phil gently pulled me off the floor, flushed the toilet, and wiped my face once again now that he had a better angle. Then he tried to fix my hair so it wouldn't look like we had been doing something else in here, but it was impossible. It had curled so much.

"I could really use something to drink," I mumbled. The taste in my mouth was nearly enough to make me sick again.

"I'll find you a coca cola," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead, not wanting to kiss my lips. I understood.

"Thank you," I said. I supported myself against him as we walked out of the small toilet and back towards our seats.

Phil followed me to my seat and help me sit before he walked away to find me something to drink. But before I knew that was going on he was back in the seat beside me.

"Here." He handed me the cola. "Only a couple of sips – don't rush it," he told me. I nodded sleepily and led the bottle to my mouth. It felt amazing down my throat and the taste was even better.

"Thank you." I handed it back to Phil, who packed it away.

"Try to see if you can get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better afterward. Don't worry, I won't leave," he smiled to me. Like he could disappear in a plane.

I nodded and gave him a little nervous smile as a new wave of nausea hit me. Phil noticed and quickly grabbed a new paper bag and handled it to me. But I just stayed as still as I could and swallowed hard before groaning helplessly.

I shook my head and moved around in my seat, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. The position happened to be with my head resting on Phil's chest and an arm around his waist. I couldn't really curl my legs as much as I wanted to because there was no space. I pressed myself as far into Phil as I could. I just wanted to get off this flight and down on the ground.

Phil moved one hand up and down my back while his other stroked through my hair, comforting me.

With Phil's steady heartbeat and his gentle movements it didn't take me long to relax a bit. I was exhausted. My energy had hit rock bottom and before I knew it I was asleep.

**_thend_**

* * *

___I'm taking prompts to one shots or chaptered phanfics. So hit me! I can write about any illness and stuff like that/fluff, but ask me anything and I'll try! I do not take smut __requests_. (chaptered are going to be uploaded on my other profile)(You can read my long chaptered phanfictions on 'awesomesockes')


End file.
